


Perfect Town

by DJWaterpuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Addiction, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Older Dipper Pines, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TRUST NO ONE, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence, now they contain spoilers, one-sided Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines, well some of them could be couted as a spoiler...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJWaterpuppy/pseuds/DJWaterpuppy
Summary: Gravity Falls... A small town in Oregon. Gravity Falls is the most perfect town, it has the most Generous, Nice, Honest, Real people. Gravity Falls had been a weirdly suspicious place to Dipper and Mabel Pines but when Dipper and Mabel's parents force them to go to Gravity Falls. They find out that there is no escaping, this Perfect Town...





	Perfect Town

**Author's Note:**

> This get's real fast...  
> I don't know were I got this idea from but I think it was because of a quote.

**\-----    Dipper = 20    ----- **Bill = 22    -----****

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gravity Falls, Oregon

****Documented by** _**Stanford Pines** _**

  Gravity Falls... A small town in Oregon that is surrounded by the forest. Gravity Falls has the best University in the world and the best schools. The schools have a 98.3% Graduation rate. (GFC Gravity Falls College) Gravity Falls University has a 99.8% Graduation rate. GFC has the best teachers that are trained to perfection. I had graduated early from the GFC and I am now a Scientist. Gravity Falls is filled with amazing people. Most Inventors, Pop Stars, Authors, Lawyers, etc, come from GFC. Gravity Falls has the best success rate in all of North America and soon to be the whole world. There is one university, two high schools, five middle schools, and eight elementary schools, in this small town. Gravity Falls is a safe place for all ages, including Greasy's Diner, The Tent of Telepathy, Ye Royal Discount PuttHutt, Mr. ZZZ's Laser Tag, a Mystery Theme park that happens once a year, The Mystery Shack, and so much more. The Crime rate in Gravity Falls is a 2.8% chance, a year. 2.7% of the crime gets caught and are brought to justice. Security in Gravity Falls is high but not uncomfortably high. All buildings/public places in Gravity Falls, get a clean check every year, where they make sure the place is safe, and appropriate for the young and old. The forest around Gravity Falls is safe. Gravity Falls is the best place for tourist, especially, The Mystery Shack.

A place full of people that are just overly generous. The people are outgoing and positive. The People of Gravity Falls are kind, sweet, and helpful. They make sure that everyone gets the help they need. They are what keeps this small town together, the people never have any problems and when there is a problem it gets solved quickly. If there is a emergency, no matter where you live, help arrives in no more than five minutes.

 If you are ever passing through Oregon, stop by Gravity Falls.  

_-Sincerely Stanford Pines_

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~~No! No! Just No!!!~~

Have you ever heard someone say, "Don't always believe what you hear/read..." Well, you should listen to them. For example, this Document could be all lies and no one would know... Well you'd know if you lived in Gravity Falls or if you are the person who wrote the document, but... Most believe what they read or hear, especially if it's someone you look up to... For example, the person who wrote this document, Stanford Pines.

Stanford Pines... An old man that lives in the middle of the woods with his twin brother. Most people would probably believe that this man is nothing special, but that isn't true. He had discovered the unimaginable, he had created what mankind had dreamed of. He also has a birth defect, he was born with six fingers. He is very intelligent and... Many look up to him for being helpful when they have a problem that is too hard to deal with for their weak little brain. But......

  People say that Gravity Falls is the best place in the world... I can't say it is... but definitely can't say it isn't. Gravity Falls has it's upsides and downsides... But that's not important... What's important is that... The rumor is fake. People say that this town is the best town and the best people live here... BUT THAT IS 100% WRONG!!!! Gravity Falls isn't important at all! Gravity Falls is full of evil, rude, crazy, monsters! This towns full of creatures too.... But, the 'humans' are more monsters than the actual monsters! During the day they are the sweetest people... But during the night they show their true selves!!

  They... Kill, Torture, Hurt, ~~Hurt Your Feelings~~ , Hate, Rape, Destroy. Make people think that they are important... For only destroying their parents' happiness. Parents even drone their children to be just like them. Monsters. The kids are worst... As they grow, they learn more and teach their children... So on and so forth. Kids eight and younger are already, Serial Killers, Arsonist, and Even Rapist!!! Eight! Eight year olds are being taught to have these occupations!! Being taught to  **trust no one!**

  Now it's understandable if you are teaching your teenager to not trust someone who just randomly walks up to you and it's understandable if you are teaching your young child to not follow, listen, or talk to strangers. Especially ones with a white van and say free candy. But teaching kids to not trust their teachers, friend, and even siblings is another story! That is just fucked up!

  Wolves in sheep's clothing!! No! Demons!! Demons that prey on poor innocent souls that did nothing wrong whatsoever. These monsters, taking innocent life's... Anyone who takes another's life, doesn't deserve to live any longer! It is hypocritical to beg for your life when you had taken another's! These people/monsters keep hurting and destroying people and are getting away with it!

I want to stop them! Get the idea through their thick little skull that it's wrong! I want to change them. They had to of been people that had something wrong with them to cause them to want to kill or injure a pure life. Maybe they could change... Maybe... Just maybe, they still have a heart in them. Most of them to all don't deserve forgiveness. Their crimes are way too critical for them to just be forgiven and let go of.

Even so... Most would be happy to hear that they had changed. Forgiven? No. Happy? Yes. The happiness of not having to worry day and night, that your family and friends can die any second now. But, that will never happen. Not even for the people who actually live in a perfect town because their will always be that one person that ruins something for everyone. I want to change everyone though. I want them to either change... Or accept their fate. May their fate be death, or prison, or torture. These monsters ruin life for others in ways you wouldn't think. So they deserve what they get. Change... Change needs to happen soon, if not now then soon.

 This is what I thought when my parents had forced me to live there... I want to stop them but... But I can't.... I can't stop them... Yell at them... Threaten them... Change them... I can't... Because...

 

~~\--------------------~~

**I am one.**

\-------------------- 

 

"Dipper!! Get down here, now!" I groaned, rolling out of bed and walked down the stairs. Walking into the living room, I turned to see an irritated Mabel. "What?"

"Did you steal my lipstick again?!?!" Mabel shouted, irritated.

"Again?" I questioned.

"Yes, again! I left you off with a warning last time, but this is just getting ridiculous!"

"Sorry but... One I didn't steal your lipstick and Two. I didn't steal them the first time, there wasn't a first time."

"What! Grenpa and Canv told me you stole it from me, and they better not of lied to me!" Mabel shouted, crossing her arms under her bust.

"It's Grenda and Candy, not Grenpa and Canv!"

"Whatever! They sound exactly alike. Grenpa, Grengra and Canv, Candy."

"No they don't!" I shouted.

"What are you two complaining about!" Great-Uncle Stan shouted, walking into the room. "Dipper stole my lipstick!... Again!"

He looked at me, "Dipper, give her back your lipstick."

"I don't have it! I didn't steal it!"

"Dipper... *Sigh* Give her back her lipstick or I will allow Poindexter to experiment on you."

"No... No... No, No, No, No. That is just cruel and unusual punishment!

"Then give me back my lipstick!" Mabel shouted, rolling her eyes. 

"I didn't steal it!! How about I buy you a new one!" I growled, and Mabel's eyes lit up.

"How about," She smirked. "Three lipsticks of the one I had last, that new concealer I had wanted, six new containers of eye shadow, four, new, different sized, makeup brushes, a new makeup blender, the green one that-"

"How about I get you a new lipstick and that necklace you wanted." I said, as she glared at me because I had interrupted her... But then smiled. "Fine but it better be in pristine condition!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" I hissed, as she chuckled.

"Thanks anyways, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said. "No problem, Pumpkin." Great-Uncle Stan replied, ruffling her hair, walking who knows where. "Dipper, Let's go!!" Mabel shouted, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the Shack.

***Time Skip***

"Dipper it is 11:49 pm, your going to be late to work." Mabel said, as I gasped. I dragged her to my work place, checked in, and walked into my room. "Wait here, luckily I don't have a busy day so it will be pretty chill." I shouted, walking into my changing room.

  I walked out hearing a gentle whistle coming from Mabel. "Damn, Dipper! I knew you worked here but I didn't think you dressed like this!" Mabel laughed, a big smirk on her face. I had on a black vest and Black Shorts that reached to the bottom of my thigh, with black ankle boots that had bows on them.

"It's the dress code, I have to wear something that can be labeled sexy, but today I am a bartender so I don't have to wear anything that bad."

"Wait! This isn't your full job!"

I blushed, "Nope." I muttered, running out, hearing her footsteps right behind me. I went to behind the counter or the bar, Mabel took a seat in the doorway, away from prying eyes. "So... When does it open?" Mabel asked.

"Now." My boss replied. walking by. I laughed as Mabel shouted a thank you. Time passed as people filed in, ordering way to many drinks, and getting shit faced drunk.

"Dipper, how do you know when to stop giving them drinks?"

"Oh you can tell! They wobble, they stutter, they get a bit forceful, they can get stupid, they sweat a lot, they really get forceful, and most importantly, they get flirty, lustful, they like to touch."

Mabel nodded, "How do you know this?"

"Well... It has all happened to me."

"Really! Hahahaha! I would love to of seen your face when someone was-"

Gravity Falls, the hell my parents forced me to go to. It has been three years since me and my sister arrived in, Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls is filled with the perfect people... During the day! But During the night they are the complete opposite. Ever sense Mabel and I got here, we have been slowly corrupted by it, it's like a disease. Are parents sent us here thinking it will get us out of the house. Ever sense, are Great-Uncles won't let us return, we are slowly forgetting how we used to be everyday.

"Well, it time you get ready to leave, my shift ends in 10 minutes." I said to Mabel, as she nodded heading towards my room.

"Aww~ Your leaving? I thought we were bonding." The drunk 20 year old, purred. "*Chuckle* Here, my number." I said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"Thanks babe~" He purred, as his friend growled. I felt a slap on my butt and jumped. "Pacifica! What did I tell you about doing that!" The blond laughed, a smirk on her lips.

"Whatever! It's my shift now, it's 6 am so go!" Pacifica chuckled. "Mabel had came over, did you talk to her?" I asked as she chuckled.

"Of course I did! She's my girlfriend!"

"Well anyways, thanks."

"No problem, if I didn't stop you, you would of been here all night."

I grumbled as I left.

***Time Skip***

 I walked upstairs and into my room, changing my clothes. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. I love my job... I truly do love my job, but I hate being woken up during the day if I work from 11:30pm/12:00am to 5:00am/6:00am. That's 6 hours of work all the time!! Most of it is walking and dancing! The only plus is that anytime you want, you can say 'I'm sick' and they will give you a day off. 

 Mabel... What had happened to her from over these years... Gravity Falls has corrupted her... It had corrupted me, I have been bold, and crazy... But I still have my sense of adventure and love for mystery. Gravity Falls is full of monsters... Actual monsters, yes... But 'humans' which are more monsters than the monsters.

 Once we got here we had gone to the Mystery Shack, meeting are Great-Uncle/Grunkle's Stan and Ford Pines. Are dad always told us to not mess with them and mom always said that we should meet them... But once I did, I didn't see anything wrong, in till... We found out who they really were... Monsters. Just like the rest of this town... Just like me. But let's start off with Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines.

========

  Great-Uncle, Grunkle Stan/Stanley Pines: He works at the Mystery Shack, he is a conman who scams the tourist into spending over thousands of dollars over something that was original .25 cents. Most of the time he has me and Mabel distract the adults while he kidnaps the kids. With the kids he like to beat them up, he ties them up and starts punching them. They are his human punching bag. ==  Great-Uncle, Grunkle Ford/Stanford Pines: He is a writer and a scientist. He likes to steal the kids from Grunkle Stan, who were already kidnapped by Stan. Grunkle Ford straps them to a table and turns them into his test subjects. Sometimes he goes into the forest and takes defenseless creatures and does the same. He, dissects them, takes one of their organs and see how long they can last, and sadly, so much more. He asks me for help all the time and he wants me to be his apprentice.

  Then there is Mabel/Mabel Pines: She is just a bitch. A mega Bitch. Mabel has a tiny bit of what she was in her but the rest of her is just bitch. Mabel wants a lot of things and she makes sure she get them. Mabel is an alcoholic and acts like one of the bitches in high school. Mabel loves to make fun if people, with the help of her minions, Candy and Grenda. Mabel is cruel and sends her minion to go beat up on anyone she doesn't like. == Then there is Pacifica/Pacifica Northwest: Mabel's girlfriend, Pacifica used to be nice and kind, like Mabel was. Pacifica is a little bitch, to anyone and everyone, except me and Mabel. Pacifica gets into fights almost 24/7 and then when the person she is fighting with puts her in the littlest bit od danger. She turns into a damsel of distress. She calls her dad saying that they did things they didn't do. Having her father beat them to a bloody pulp... She is Daddy's Little Damsel in Distress. 

  Then there is one Mabel's little minions, Candy/Candy Chiu: She used to be a shy, sweet girl, she was as innocent as a new born baby. She had changed into a huge, asshole. She is a ragging alcoholic and also a huge druggy. She always get drunk and beats up kids playing at the park. She also does what Mabel tells her to do but most of the time forces Grenda to do it for her. == Speaking of Grenda, The other minion, Grenda/Grenda Whatever her last name is: She used to be a strong, independent girl. Now, she is Mabel's little minion, doing everything and anything, Mabel tells her to do. She is a bit of a psychopath from killing defenseless people because of Mabel. They are Mabel's friends... Now meet mine.

  My friends starting with Gideon/Gideon Gleeful: He is not my friend. He paid me. Gideon used to be sweet, nice... Romantic. Now he is a pedophile. He smokes and he is a huge sex addict. A rapist. He doesn't care about age, the race, or gender. He does what he wants, when he wants too.  == Robbie/Robbie Valentino: He used to be in love with my friend, Wendy. Now he's a total dick... Well actually he's been a dick. He is a murder, a huge gambler, a rapist, and so much more. 

  Then there is Soos/Soos Alzamirano Ramirez: He used to be nice... Now he loves to cheat of his wife, Melody. She is still married to him because he kidnapped her. He also works at the shack, helping Grunkle Stan on trapping kids... But he doesn't benefit from it, he does it for fun. == Finally, my closes friend, Wendy/Wendy Corduroy: Most of the time she is either with me or working in the shack but lately she has been... Busy. Wendy used to be strong and independent and all around dominant wolf. Now she is to busy being an actual wolf. She tricks boys and sometimes girls... And tricks them into bed, then tortures them with an axe.

**(I am not going to describe the monsters but they are... Rubble Mcskirmish, Multi-Bear, and the Gnomes) (The Gnomes were obsessed with Dipper instead of Mable)**

*Ring, Ring*  I looked at my phone to see a call from Wendy. _'Wendy? She never calls me...'_ I answered and placed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

\---------------  **Phone Call**  ---------------

 _"Dipper!_ "

"What is it? You never call?"

 

_"Well yeah, I usually just head over but I wanted to tell you something in semi-private."_

 

"You could of said, 'Hey Dipper! We need to talk in private lets go in the forest or behind the shack in general!' I trust you, Wendy."

 

_"I know, I know, I'm just... Lazy."_

 

"Oh no! What did you do?!"

_"What! Nothing!"_

 

"Mhmm... Yeah right. Whatever, What is it that you need?"

 

_"I want you to research this group of criminals... They call themselves, Weirdmageddon."_

 

"Weirdmageddon? I think I have heard of them before... I will research them, why you ask?"

 

_"I don't know, a friend mentioned it, asking if I knew anything... So I decided to go to the _one who can solve everything, Dipper!"__

 

"*Chuckle* You flatter me."

 

_"Well anyways, help me out with that, Bye!"_

"Bye"

 ---------------  **Phone Call End**  ---------------

  I hung up and ran over into the gift shop. I walked over to the basement door and it opened automatically... Weird. I walked down the stairs and into the elevator. The elevator opened and I walked out, looking around the basement. 

"Grunkle Ford!"

"Yes?" Grunkle Ford called back, pooping his head out of the room he was in. He looked like he hadn't slept in 40 days, but his eyes were wide with insanity.

"Can I go through one of your cabinet?" I asked, innocently.

  His eyes softened and smiled. (a creepy smile) 

"Of course! Just make sure that if you pull something out you put it right back where you found it." Grunkle Ford replied. "Okay."

 I walked over to the cabinet and opened up the second drawer. I slipped my hands over the files and found a file labeled the 'The Henchmaniacs' I pulled it out and shut the drawer. I opened the third drawer and searched through in till I found a file labeled, 'The One-Eyed Beast, Bill Cipher' I smiled, leaving the basement and running to my room, sitting down at my desk. I opened the Bill Cipher file and grinned.

  'Bill Cipher, also known as The One-Eyed Beast, is as a Dream Demon. Not an actual Demon. Bill Cipher likes to kill people when it is night time. When his victims are dreaming, people say that his victims have nightmares about him, he wakes them up, tortures them (optional), then kills them. Bill Cipher is the most wanted criminal in the world. He is also the leader of the group of thief's, Weirdmageddon. During the day you see him as... Sweet and innocent Will Cipher, the twin that just wants his brother back. When the real Will Cipher was killed 14 years ago. By night he meets up with his gang, and causes chaos all over Gravity Falls.'

I pulled out my phone and called Wendy. 

\---------------  **Phone Call**  ---------------

_"Did you get the information already?!?!"_

"You would not believe what I just found..."

**Author's Note:**

> The found the quote!! "Don't stand to close to the fire, plastic melts BITCH." XD When I first saw that I almost died. (bet you weren't expecting that XD)  
> If I made any mistakes I will fix them soon.  
> PLEASE READ \/  
> (GFC... I would of put GFU for Gravity Falls University but coincident says that there is a university that is GFU and that university is in Oregon... Wow) (also if see this == that is just me doing separation! So yeah.)


End file.
